1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a method and apparatus to protect information in a data storage device, and more particularly, to a method and apparatus to protect information written to a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
A disk drive is one of data storage devices, in which information is stored by magnetizing a surface of a disk, To improve the quality of a data storage device, research into protecting data written to a recording medium, such as a disk, from being distorted is being performed.